Lullaby for you
by WindGoddess Rune
Summary: Blue Dragon Anime. When Ariana ask Bouquet a bedtime story, Bouquet tells her the story how they met and the journey together with Shu and the gang. Takes place in season 1.
1. Prologue

**Here is the long awaited story of Lullaby for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon. I also have Yamadori's permission to use the OCs Yamadori own in my story. **

Night came as the Resistance stationed outside of a city to restocked supplies and look for people to joined their cause against Rosenkreuz. While the adults and teens went in the city to do that; others just went to have fun leaving a few to watch the kids and left.

Bouquet was sitting outside; watching the stars tinkle in the sky. The stars were beautiful til she heard small footsteps and a child's voice called her.

"Onee-chan..."

Bouquet turns around to see two year-old Ariana in dark red pajamas, holding her stuff rabbit. She has tears going down her violet-skinned cheeks. She looked so scared.

"What's wrong, Aria?" Bouquet hopped off the rock she was sitting on, kneed down to the toddler's height; wiping the tears away.

"I have a bad dream." The toddler hugged Bouquet for comforted. Bouquet hugs the child back, "Now, now. What was the bad dream about?"

"Blue monster with red eyes…"

_Blue_ _monster_ _with_ _red_ _eyes_? _Could_ _it be Blue Dragon she was dreaming about? I need to talk to Shu about that after I put her to sleep._

She lifts the toddler up in her arms. "How about I read you a story. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes," Ariana nodded. "I love stories. They make bad dreams go away."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside Ariana and Bouquet's tent, Bouquet lays Aria in her bed and pulls the sheets to cover the ancient child.

"So, which story would you like to hear? Thumbelina?" She pull out a book from the bookshelf.

"No."

"The Princess and the Pea? Peter Pan? Snow White?"

"Noo..."

Bouquet realized that Aria already heard all stories she read about. She need something new but what to tell? "…What story you like to hear then?"

The child thought for a moment and smiled. "Me!"

"You?" She nodded. Bouquet thought for a minute then smiled.

"Alright. I tell you that this story is real and long. Are you prepared to hear it?" Before she can tell the story; Shu, Hayate, Yoshi, Hannah, Lena, Rui and a four year old ancient boy walk in the tent with food and sleeping bags.

"Darling! What are you doing here?" She was surprise to them here.

"Ariana told us that she had a nightmare and asked us to sleepover with her so that she felt safe." Shu answered; putting the sleeping bag down. "So, here we are."

Hayate snickered, "Of course, she also asks to bring her boyfriend." He noggie Nello's head. The ancient boy crying out in objection and ran towards Hannah, glaring at Hayate.

"I'm not her boyfriend." Nello murmured. Hannah just smiled. "Kid, you like her, don't deny it."

Nello didn't say anything; just lying down on his sleeping bag, he was blushing. Everyone soon sat down and listen to the story Bouquet going to tell.

"Since everyone is here, let's begin the story!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**The Prologue is done! Next chapter will tell how Bouquet met Ariana and the journey together with Shu and the others in season one of Blue Dragon. Tell me if you saw any problems in my story so I can fix it. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter of Lullaby for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon.**

The rain was unrelenting, it poured over the entire town, and blocked out the sun. Everyone had already run inside of their houses to avoid the downpour, safe and cozy inside. Bouquet was reading a book full of action and romance in her apartment.

She was getting to the good part of the story when she heard a knocked at her door. She put the book down and hopped off the chair, walked towards the door.

"I'm coming."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A person in a black coat knocked the door again. The person hears Bouquet's footsteps near the door and her voice.

"I said I'll coming!" The coated figure lay the box down and put a note in the box. The person quickly jumps away before the door was opened.

When Bouquet opened the door; she only to find no one is there. She looked around to see anybody is out there; but outside was only rain.

_Probably some kids pulling a joke._

She about to close the door when a baby cries makes her jump. She looks down to see a baby covered in a pink bundle lying in a box.

The child has violet skin and has a black baby cap. The baby also has gold eyes, large pointy ears, and a small, round head. Bouquet believes the baby was a girl due its female features such as the face and the pink bundle.

"Wahhh! Wahhh!"

The baby was crying her eyes out and Bouquet quickly picks the child up and rubs her back to calm down.

"Don't cry, little one." The baby seems to calm down but tears still running through her eyes.

"I wonder where were you come from?" Bouquet mused and looks at the box again to find a note. She picks it carefully and read it.

_Dear anyone,_

_If you read this, please take of Ariana. I'm unable to raise my child as I had no money to take care of her. Its pain me to let go of my daughter and leave her with strangers but I knew she'll have a better life with a family that has money than me. Raise her with love and care._

_Signed, the Parent_

"Ohh, poor child. It's alright; I'll take care of you." Bouquet carried Ariana back to her apartment and closed the door. But one question came to her mind.

_Why does she smell like flowers?_

Outside in the rain stood the person in a black coat; staring down at the spot where Bouquet was. The mystery person took one last look and jump away in the rain.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Who is the person in the black coat? There's a hint. I don't know if this chapter is good but this is how Bouquet met little Aria. I'll put the next chapter after four or more reviews. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! The second chapter of Lullaby for you is here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon.**

Two months passed, since Bouquet taking-in the baby called Ariana. It wasn't easy taking care of the infant as the child never let Bouquet out of her sight and stick to her like glue and cries whenever Bouquet is with a boy who isn't right for her big sister.

Bouquet even had to lie to everyone that she is taking care of Ariana for a friend of her mother's who is sick and the father is looking for a job to support to avoid Aria being taking away from her. Other then that, they're pretty close and life is alright.

Then everything changed when Shu and the gang came.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Welcome!" Bouquet greeted the gang after they sit in their table. Aria was sleeping in a baby sling on Bouquet's back.

"What would you like to have?"

Legolas clear his throat. "I like beer for start."

But Zola didn't allow it. "We'll all have water. Prepare for us what you can for a meal. That's it."

Bouquet nodded. "Alright. Thank you very much!"

She walked off to get more orders from other customers. While the gang was talking, Zola stared at Bouquet then the baby on her back.

She saw the Grand kingdom's symbol on Aria and her eyes narrowed.

_That infant has the enemies' symbol. If that's case, then the waitress must be a shadow wielder._

Before she think more, Zola's thoughts were interrupted when the sound of plate's crash to the floor and a baby's cry make the gang's to see Bouquet being harassed by two men. One of them was holding Aria.

"Please let us go!" Bouquet cried out and Aria was wailing; causing the man holding her to pour beer on her.

"Shut up, you little brat!"

The baby cried even more and the scene was making Shu furious. He get up from his seat and walks towards the men. Zola gets up too and follows Shu.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, old men! She doesn't like it and let the baby go!" Shu shouted.

The men glared at him and Bouquet ripped off the man's gasped and grab Aria to get away from them.

"H-Hey, come back here g-!" The man's voice was caught off when Zola's sword was near his throat.

"If I were you, you better leave them alone and leave right now. If you two want to fight, we can fight outside." Zola said, but you can hear venom in her voice.

The men knew she wasn't kidding and left the restaurant.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Three hours later…_

The gang has left the town to continue their journey to Jibral. They brought something else along with them.

"Oh, thank you for letting us join you!" Bouquet cheered.

Ariana has a good clean bath to wash off the beer on her and wearing a dark red dress with a sunflower on the chest and fresh diaper. The baby crawls to Shu and raised her arms up; demand to be pick up. He picks her up and has his hair pulled by Aria; she laughed.

"OW!" Shu cried and give Aria back to Bouquet. "Your welcome. After all, it doesn't feel right to leave you two after you got fired and you're a shadow wielder like us."

"Shu?" Jiro said. He was very quiet when they left.

"What is it?"

"You're an idiot! She can't fight and bring that baby with us is a burden! She also has the Grand Kingdom's symbol too!" He yelled at Shu.

"Don't yell at my Darling!" Bouquet yelled; hugging Shu and cause Shu to blush and make Kluke angry.

"When did I become _your_ darling?" Shu asked, still blushing.

They soon begin a fight causing the others to sigh and Aria crying due to the yelling.

**Well, this chapter is finished! Also, please remain calm and don't form a mob to kill me! Ariana is alright and she didn't taste the beer. Some people like those men are bad and jerks to do something like that to innocent people. I'm angry too! Please review and let know what you think?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait. The third chapter is here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon.**

Aria looked at the seagulls flying around the ship and she tried to reach them with her arms. But couldn't reached the birds due to her small arms and looked at her big sister. Tears were already falling out from her eyes.

"Aria, don't get upset." Bouquet wiped the tears away. "When we landed, I will buy you a stuff animal so you won't get bored, right?" She tickle the baby which she get a laugh from Aria. Suddenly, Aria stop laughing and clutch onto her stomach in pain and started to cry. She felt something weird in her stomach and she started to gag.

"Aria, what's wrong! Are you okay?" Bouquet turned the baby around and rubbing her back.

Bouquet got Aria's answers as the infant throw ups on the deck.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Inside the cabins, Aria was asleep in her crib. Kluke studied through the books to find out what cause Aria to throw up. Bouquet was next to Aria's crib looking worried for the baby's condition. Jiro and Shu were sitting on a chair and Zola put a little blanket on Aria.

Kluke then found out the cause. "Hey guys, I found out the sickness."

"What is it?" Bouquet asked.

"It seems that Ariana was seasick."

"Seasick? Can a baby get seasick like adults?" Shu asked.

Kluke nodded. "Yes and Aria must have get it when she was crawling on the ship. All she needs is a good sleep to feel better."

Bouquet sighed in relief. "I feel much better that she is going to be fine. Poor little baby..."

Jiro snorted and earned a glare from Bouquet. "What?" He said.

"Don't say "What?". What is that suppose mean?"

"That you feel sorry for a baby from Grands Kingdom." Jiro said angrily and walk out the cabin.

"Hey I'm not done with you! Come back here!" Bouquet yelled and goes after him.

Shu and Kluke sighed at the two. Shu peek over the crib. "I wonder what Aria is dreaming about?"

"Probably about toys and milk." Kluke answered.

"I bet she is dreaming about Bouquet's boobies!" Marumaro said with a perverted grin. He's jealous that Aria is close to Bouquet, not him. He got himself a whack on the head by Kluke and ran out with Shu and Kluke behind him. Zola laugh a little and stay in the cabin to watch Aria and study something.

Aria lay in her crib and dream about a memory.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Aria was lying on her crib with a pink bundle covering her body. She feel so warm and safe with her bundle. A pair of hands appeared and lift Aria up to be held gently close to the chest by someone. The baby opened her eyes to see an old man smiling down on the child_ _and a frog-like creature floating next to him._

_"Good morning, my little princess."_

_"Morning, Morning!"_

_The baby laughed as she tried to get the old man's pet._

_"Today, I'll show you my newest invention that will help me to grow stronger and make a powerful army to rule the world." The baby blinked at the old man; not understand what he is talking about.  
_

_"Let's go see it right now."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Aria wake up to felt the ship rocking hard and cry due being scared. Gases come through the door and Aria felt dizzy by the smell and went back to sleep. She will get a small headache when she wakes up.

**Well, Chapter 3 is done! I'm so sorry for not updating this story!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is chapter four of Lullaby for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon.**

Everything was quiet in the forest and Ariana was seen crawling the place looking for her big sister. After they get off the ship and cross through the canyon, the gang were attacked by General Rogi and his squadron. Shu was holding Aria during the fight and had to retreat with Zola and fell to the river. The baby was separated from everyone and she doesn't know where to find them.

The infant stop crawling and look around to see any signs of her sister but there was no one here. Aria started to feel very scared and scared by the seconds and soon wail so loud. She kicked and scream for anyone to come for her.

"Wahhh! Wahhh!"

In the sky, there was an airship flew by the forest. Robot foot soldiers flew from the ship and began their searched in the forest.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Aria! Darling!" Bouquet yelled out Aria and Shu's name. She was very scared and worried for their safety. She never knew something like this would to them when Shu asked her if it is okay to hold Aria. Poor Aria and Darling...They must be scared and alone without her.

She has to find them!

She ran out from the bushes , where she was hiding, only to crash into Jiro. His bag and sword went flying and he was knocked down to the ground. He groan a little then he glared at Bouquet.

"Watch were you going, Bouquet! I thought you were a monster." Jiro said angrily. Bouquet crossed her arms. "My bad, I thought you were the enemy."

"Really..." Jiro then noticed that Aria isn't with Bouquet. "Where is that baby? Wasn't she with you?" He asked.

"Shu asked me that he want hold Aria and why do you care about Aria? You hate her."

"I never said...Hey, where are you going?" Bouquet walked away from Jiro before he can finished his sentence.

"I'm going to find Aria and Darling!"

The boy sighed then pick up his sword and bag and went after Bouquet to keep her out of trouble.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"General Rogi, the foot soldiers found something in the forest." The captain said.

"Put it on the screen." He ordered.

The screen came on through the robots vision to see. The screen show Ariana on the ground still wailing and Rogi couldn't believe what he is seeing. He recognize that baby Ancient from Grands Kingdom.

"It's Princess Ariana...but she went missing for two months. What is she doing here alone in the forest?" Rogi said.

As the foot soldiers get closer to Aria, Blue Dragon came into the screen and uses his jaws to destroy the robots and the screen went out.

"Blue Dragon...The boy got the infant." He turned to the captain. "Who is close to this area and the desert?"

"Lt. Dragnov is, Rogi-sama. Should we contact him about Princess Ariana?"

Yes and contact Nene-sama as well. He will be very happy to hear that the princess is alive."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"That was close! Good thing I hear you crying and find you just in time." Shu said. He was holding the baby and running too.

Ariana grab Shu's hair in anger for jumping the river and made her scared and alone. It was payback time.

"OWW!"


	6. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five of Lullaby for you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon.**

_Aria watched when a tall man with a red Mohawk step in the platform and Nene stared down at the man, standing next to the controllers. This must be the new invention her foster father was talking about and the tall man look up to Nene._

_"I'm ready, Nene-sama."_

_"Good, let's begin now." He turn the switch on and the man felt a powerful electricity flown inside his body and his shadow was beginning to take formed. But he soon felt pain around his body and he screamed as the pain inside him exploded.  
_

_The man's scream causes Ariana to whimpered and look at her foster father for comforted. "Wahh!"_

_Nene heard Aria's cries and turned to the infant. "It's alright, it won't take long."_

_The scream finally stop as the man's shadow became a monster. _

_An artificial shadow was born._

_

* * *

_"Good job of bring back Princess Ariana to safety, Schneider. Nene-sama will be very happy to see her again." Rogi said.

Aria was laying down on a crib, crying her eyes out. In her hand was shards of blond hair from pulling Schneider's hair when she was taking away by him. The blond haired boy rub the part of his head in pain. That infant was strong for her age.

"Thank you, Rogi-sama. It wasn't easy to bring her here."

Rogi smirked. "I understand how you feel. She did the same thing to me when I looked after her and Nello back at the palace." He remembered that day and look at Aria, still crying.

"Let's headed back to Grands Kingdom to escort the princess to Nene-sama." He ordered the ship's captain.

The airship flew away from the desert and go to its destination: Grands Kingdom.

* * *

"Bouquet! Stop running!" Shu yelled.

When they arrived at the capital of Grands Kingdom; Bouquet ran off from the others to entered the city and rescue her little sister from Nene. Shu had to chase her before she causes any trouble and get herself hurt. He then jump onto Bouquet and the two crashes to the ground.

"Let me go!" Bouquet struggled to free herself from her fiance. But Shu was too strong. "I had to save Aria!"

"You think getting yourself killed will be Aria back!" Shu yelled. Bouquet stop struggling as she hear this. "I know how you feel about this but me and the others are upset too when Aria was taken away. Uncle was killed by the same person and I was mourning for him. I don't want to lose you too."

'Shu..."

Realizing of what she is doing, she embraced Shu and cried along with him.

* * *

Zola watched this scene and decided to leave them alone.

"It' best to let it out for a while and we will save Aria and the other children from Nene." She said. "I'll promised that."


	7. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six of Lullaby for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon.**

"What kind of flower is this, Nello?"

"A rose."

"That's right!"

There is a playroom inside the Galleon, where a two year-old Ancient boy named Nello, who was rewarded a snack from one of his three caretakers for guessing what flower it is. There were so many stuffs for any kids to have in their room to play with. Nello has everything to play with but there is one thing missing for the toddler and standing in the middle of the room was an empty pink crib.

Losing a playmate was very hard for Nello and because of Ariana's disappearance, Nene has guards outside the room and caretakers inside to prevent the same thing to Nello. The door's to the playroom were opened and hear the familiar cry of his playmate coming in. He turn to see Ariana in Szabo's arms.

"Aria!" The toddler shouted in happiness. The infant stop crying and makes a excited cooing when she saw her playmate.

"We are going to have the Galleon arise soon." Szabo said as he handed Aria to the caretaker. "Keep an eye of the children for the mean time, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

The robot General nodded and left the room.

"Alright, Princess Ariana." The caretaker said to Aria. "Let's have you a nice warm bath."

* * *

"Huh?"

"What's wrong, Bouquet?"

"I don't know why..." Bouquet said. "But I just felt the urge to escape from having a bath now."

* * *

After a frighting bath and wearing fresh new clothes and diaper, Aria was playing with one of her old toys with Nello in their play pin. It felt so good to be with her playmate again and even more good is being reunited with her foster father.

Suddenly, She felt the room shaking and both books and toys fell from the bookshelf. The caretakers quickly rushes to the children aid and holding on to them as the lights went out and hear explosions outside the room. The children cried during this.

"Is this what Szabo meant!?"

"I'm scared!"

"Just hold on to the children and each others so that we could be alright!"

The two women do as their friend said and a few seconds later, the quake soon stopped.

"It stopped..."

"Thank goodness! These poor babies are so scare!" The dark haired said. She was holding Aria while the brunette was hugging Nello. Aria glared at the woman hugging her playmate and making angry cooing noises.

"Goo!"

"You want to go to bed?" The caretaker asked. "Okay, nap time for you!"

Aria made a face and she wished that she can talk.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone and welcome to the last chapter of Lullaby for you. You all may wonder why I'm finishing this story? It is because since that Ariana is separated from Bouquet and she doesn't know what happened to Aria in her times with Nene, so her story-telling has to be short and that's why the story is coming to the end. I hope everyone will enjoyed the ending of Lullaby for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Dragon.**

It was 2:00 am at the Resistance camp and everyone has returned from the city, finished restocking supplies and found a lot of people to joined their fight against Rosenkreuz. The lights in Bouquet and Aria's tent were off as everyone went to sleep and Bouquet kiss Aria on the head (Including Shu and Nello) then went outside for a fresh air.

"That was a good story-telling you did there Bouquet." A black cloaked figure emerged from behind the tent and stared down at Bouquet.

"You were listening on the story? She asked. The hooded figure nodded. "Then you must now about Aria's nightmare?"

"Yes and did you find out about it from that boy?"

"First of all, his name is Shu and remember that; Seconed, Yes I did. He say that Aria must've saw Blue Dragon when he rescued her from Rogi's robot foot soldiers at the forest two years ago." She answered the man's question.

"I see...Can I see them?" He ask.

"Okay but you had to be silent and don't step on anyone." She went inside the tent with the man followed behind her.

* * *

Everyone was asleep in their sleeping bags and Nello is sleeping next to Aria in her bed, with his arm wrapped around her. The hooded man look at Bouquet with a puzzling look on his face and Bouquet tried hard not to laughed to wake up everyone.

"It's a prank that Hayate normally does when Aria and Nello are together." She said.

"Hmph." The man grunted. He then looked softy at the two sleeping children. "Do they still misses me?"

"Yes, they do. They kept asking me when you will be back to visit them?" She said.

"When no one but you is around, then I will visit them." He said. He took out a small green bag fill with cookies covered in strawberries and chocolates and places it on the bookshelf. "It's for Aria and Nello."

"That's so sweet of you and you're leaving again?"

"Yes, you know I can't here for that long and risking myself of being discovered alive as everyone thought I died from him and Blue Dragon. I really want to thank Deathroy and you for saving me when I was injured."

He patted softy on the children's head then turned to exited the tent and Bouquet followed the man too. Unknown to them, Aria woken up to see them and saw the cookie bag at the bookshelf.

"Daddy?"

* * *

Outside, there is a mechat hidden behind the bushes and the ship came to life as the man sat on the pilot seat. He looked down at Bouquet as she waved good-bye.

"Come back soon when you are not busy alright?" She said.

"I know and thank you for everything for taking care of them for me."

As the ship was about to take off, they heard a child yelling from behind and turned to see Aria running with Nello behind her.

"Daddy! Wait!" She cried out for Nene, who stopped the ship, then jump off to hug the toddlers as they cried in happiness in seeing Nene again.

"Aria! Nello! What are you doing awake here?" He said.

"We don't want you to go away again! We want you to stay with us!" Nello cried.

"Please!" Aria cried harder.

Nene stared at the toddlers for a second then sighed in defeat. He couldn't say no to them. "Alright, I'll won't go but I had to stay hidden from everyone at the Resistance but her." He pointed at Bouquet.

The toddlers cheered.

* * *

Back at the tent, Shu woken up when he felt something wet and slimely running through his head. He uses his hand to get whatever on his head off and looked to see what it is.

It was a sailva.

"EWW!!" He cried out.

Nene finally got his revenge.

* * *

**The End! I finally finished Lullaby for you and all of you may wondering why Nene is friendly to Bouquet? It's because after the Darkness was sealed again and everyone went their separated ways to start a new life for themselves; During her journey, she found Nene very injured at her families beach house, near the ocean. Because Aria and Nello are with her, she can't leave him there to died and Bouquet nursed him back to health. I hope this explains to you all and see ya!**


End file.
